The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for configuring a wireless control system of a vehicle.
Vehicles are equipped from the manufacturer with built-in controls systems for activating remote devices, such as garage door openers. Some of the built-in control systems are trainable by the original handheld transmitter of a remote device. The original handheld transmitter is brought in very close proximity to the built-in control system and a sequence is initiated to train the built-in control system.
After the built-in control system is trained, the original handheld transmitter may be misplaced or discarded by the user. If the user buys a new car with an untrained built-in control system, the user will be unable to train the control system in the new car.
Thus, improved systems and methods for training a wireless control system mounted to a vehicle are needed.